


All They Wanted

by Azure (Fancy_Ravenclaw)



Series: Phanfichallenge Songfics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, phanfichallenge, pop punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Azure
Summary: Two pop punk fans meet at a concert and spend a little too much time in a public toilet together.





	All They Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@phanfichallenge](http://phanfichallenge.tumblr.com/), the Phandom Writing Challenge 7: the Songfic challenge. Song: All I Want by A Day to Remember. Beta’d by [Sam](http://https://themostbritishamerican.tumblr.com/) (thank you!!).

“Thanks.” Phil held his new shirt to his chest as he moved through the masses, away from the merch table. In a quiet spot by the cloakroom he pulled his jumper over his head and stuffed it in his backpack. When he looked up to pick up his new shirt, he found a boy watching him. He averted his gaze when their eyes met, but Phil had already seen him.

“Enjoying the view?” He joked, face flushing.

Fortunately, the boy picked up on his attitude, “Yeah, I have a big thing for skinny white boys.”

Phil couldn’t help but laugh at that and he shook his head as he pulled the shirt on. “Well, I have a thing for voyeurs, so you’re in luck.”

“I don’t seem to be in luck, you’ve put your shirt on.”

Okay, so this guy was cute and joking around with him, but was this flirting or just friendly banter? Phil was exceptionally bad at distinguishing the two. 

When he moved over to the counter to hand his bag off, the boy followed at a comfortable distance. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked when Phil turned back around to face him.

Okay, so flirting it is.

“Definitely.”

As they made their way to the bar, Phil kept stealing glances at the boy next to him; at the way his curls kept falling into his eyes and how a few lines of a tattoo peeked out of his shirt when he moved. 

They both ordered a beer and sat down on the bar stools. “What’s your name?” Phil asked, leaning back and bringing the glass to his lips.

“Dan.”

“I’m Phil. Nice to meet you.”

“You too. Is this your first A Day To Remember show?”

“Nah, I followed them around for a few weeks last summer.”

“In the States?”

“Yeah, it was cool.”

“Wow, mate. This is my first time seeing them, but I appear to be in the presence of a connoisseur.”

Phil laughed, “I like the tunes. I don’t really get involved with anything else surrounding them, to be honest.”

As if on cue, a mass of loudly chattering fans walked past them, making him unable to hear the other until they’d passed. Phil liked loud music, but he wasn’t much into the loud devotees surrounding it. He watched the group leave before turning his attention back to Dan. 

“So, you’re one of those guys who stands in the back and nods along?”

“Usually, though sometimes I switch things up and stand by the bar instead.”

“A show not moshed is a show not enjoyed.”

Phil laughed and clinked their glasses together, “Cheers to that.”

“Seriously, come in the pit with me tonight. I’ll show you a good time.”

“Show me a good time, huh?” 

“Yep, however you want to take that.” Dan raised his eyebrows suggestively, but only managed to keep his composure for a second before breaking into a goofy grin.

“I think I’ll take you up on that.”

\--

As the doors opened and the masses started to flood into the hall, the two men left their glasses deserted and followed the mob. When they were almost pushed away from each other, Phil reached out, grabbed Dan’s hand, and pulled him back to him. “Stay with me. You haven’t showed me a good time yet.” Phil shouted over the music, leaning in close to Dan.

Dan led them to the side of the crowd, fairly close to the stage. “Perfect entry into the pit later,” he explained. They bopped their heads along to the warmup tracks and watched stage techs set up the instruments for the opening act. 

It wasn’t until they’d been standing around for nearly ten minutes that Phil realised neither had actually let go of the other’s hand. He glanced to his side for a moment, but Dan was distracted by a scuffle happening a few yards away from them. Their hands were squeezed in between their bodies where they were pushed together by the crowds, and Phil wondered if he should let go. 

He didn’t.

\--

Dan kept quite still during the opening act, jumping a few times but otherwise staying in place. He half-heartedly mouthed along to a few of the choruses but he clearly wasn’t too familiar with the band. Phil had looked them up on Spotify the day before, but they weren’t his cup of tea. Bands were always better live though, and he had to admit he was enjoying their performance. The fact that the front man was cute helped too.

A small mosh pit had opened up near the front of the audience. Phil eyed it nervously as the fans slammed in to each other and pushed each other around. When Dan caught him looking he squeezed his hand and grinned at him. 

So, he had realised they were still holding hands too.

\--

Phil was grateful for his earplugs when the main band finally came on stage. Someone next to him jumped on his foot in excitement and the first crowdsurfer was already being hoisted up. They launched into the first song and Phil gave Dan a questioning look. Not yet, Dan mouthed in response. 

And so, Phil lost himself in the music. He jumped along and shouted the words and reached his free hand towards the stage, eyes trained on his favourite band. He was being pushed and shoved from all sides but he barely noticed. The room around him had faded away and there was just him, the people on stage, and the music that had saved his life countless times.

When he felt a tug on his hand he was almost annoyed for being dragged out of his daze. Then he realised what was happening, and followed Dan to the pit. He couldn’t hear him, but he was pretty sure Dan shouted, “Let’s go!” at him before throwing himself right into the middle of the action. Phil hesitantly stood by the side for a few seconds, taking deep breaths and squaring his shoulders, until he was ready to jump in.

He was immediately absorbed into the movement, pushed forwards and backwards and into bystanders. It was an unpredictable rhythm that he quickly got used to and moved along with. This would definitely leave him with some painful bruises the next day, but God, he felt so alive. 

He found himself cheering along when Jeremey McKinnon, the band’s lead singer, shouted something at the moshers. For those few seconds of relative calm, he made eye contact with Dan and found the other looking back at him. They were both sporting wide grins and lively eyes, and they shared something unspoken in that short moment before they were pushed onwards.

\--

Halfway through the set, Phil was dragged out of the pit, to the front of the audience. There, safe from the pushing and grabbing but still high on adrenaline, he pulled Dan to him and kissed him. 

Dan responded immediately, moving his hand through the hair on the back of Phil’s head and opening his mouth. 

It was a moment unmatched by anything Phil had ever felt before. Surrounded by fans shouting the words to one of his favourite songs back at the band on stage, sweaty bodies too close together, all senses heightened. The flashing lights pierced through his eyelids and kept his heart beating at top speed.

Dan didn’t give him the chance to recover and bring his heart rate down to a healthy speed; the moment they broke apart, he was already pulling him back to the pit. Phil felt high on life, jumping in without hesitation this time and falling right back into the rhythm of the mosh pit.

\--

The show went by too fast. 

Phil hurt all over from moshing, but it was all worth it by the time the band went into the encore and the pit thinned out and eventually disappeared. He grabbed Dan’s hand. The two of them smiled at each other for a moment before joining the rows near the front of the stage to enjoy the final songs. 

Gigs were entirely different this way. He was used to staying in approximately the same place and having some drinks. He’d never expected moshing and making out to feel so right and so perfect, especially after he’d rolled his eyes at kissing couples before plenty of times. 

They stayed and watched the techs clear the stage after the show. Dan picked up some confetti and stuffed it in his pocket, and Phil sat down amidst the red paper. Behind them the masses of fans cleared the room and left them with the crew, who was breaking up the decor. The night was coming to a close, and Phil wasn’t sure what was going to be left of him and Dan after they left this hall. 

“Ready to go?” Dan offered him his hand and pulled Phil to his feet. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Was this an invitation?

“Yeah, me too.”

He wasn’t, really. But he’d take any excuse he could get to spend more time with Dan at this point.

“I know this great burger place just a few streets over, should be open at this hour. I’ve never seen them closed.”

“Alright, yeah let’s go.” 

Their feet left trails in the confetti littered around and Phil couldn’t help but follow Dan’s example from before: he picked some up and put it in his pocket.

“I have a book at home,” Dan said, “of just little summaries of gigs and confetti and pictures. I love remembering the good times I’ve had.”

Phil’s mind wandered, wondering if Dan had done this before. Had taken on a random stranger and strung them along, just for the night.

They picked up their belongings from the cloak room, and Phil was grateful to have a jacket in his backpack when they stepped outside. It was chilly and dark, a starless sky stretching out over their heads with only the luminous signs on the storefronts around them to light the streets. 

As they walked further into residential neighbourhoods and left the city centre behind, it got darker around them. A heavy silence had settled over them, and it didn’t lift until the bright lights from a burger joint lit up in front of them. The shop looked out of place, as if it had been picked up from its original spot and dumped in a random place, which just happened to be smackdab in the middle of a quiet suburban street. 

Going inside was like stepping into a different dimension. There were some people casually sat at the bar drinking coffee, and two women were sharing some chips in one of the booths. Nothing gave away the fact that it was close to midnight on a Thursday evening.

They each ordered a burger at the register and chose a table as far from the other people as they could. Phil finally took a moment to properly look at Dan for the first time since they’d shared those beers before the gig. His hair was curlier now from sweating in the mosh pit, and he looked tired but content. Phil didn’t even want to know what he looked like himself.

“How was your night?” Dan asked, leaning back in the booth with one arm casually swung over the back off the sofa.

“Fucking wild.” Phil said before he could filter his speech.

Dan broke into a toothy grin, “Yeah, same. I didn’t get to crowdsurf, but I got to kiss the hottest guy at the whole event, so I think I won.”

Without missing a beat Phil said, “Yeah, but I participated in my first mosh pit and kissed the cutest guy at the event.”

Their feet brushed together under the table, sending a shiver up Phil’s spine. Their eyes met and in that moment, they seemed to somehow think the same thing. Making sure no one was watching them, they snuck out of their booth and into the bathroom. 

The men’s bathroom was grim, to say the least. It was just about the last place Phil in his right mind would want to have an intense make-out session, but it was the only available place right now and he was desperate. The moment the door was locked behind them, he had Dan with his back pressed against the door. Their lips met in the middle and for a few minutes there was nothing but that kiss and Dan’s hands grabbing at Phil’s shirt.

Then the last part of his brain that was concerned about hygiene went out the door and he was pulling at Dan’s belt. Dan was immediately impatient, pushing Phil’s hands away and undoing his jeans himself, pushing them halfway down his thighs. His eagerness was briefly eased as Phil started kissing his neck, going down from just under his jaw to the hem of his shirt, pulling it aside to expose more skin. He let his hands run down Dan’s torso as he sank to his knees.

Dan, realising what was happening, sighed and leaned his head back against the door. His hands tangled in Phil’s hair, as the other wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped up and down a few times before taking the tip into his mouth.

He had one hand at the base of Dan’s erection, the other on his slim hip. His nails were digging into the skin on his abdomen, but neither of them really noticed. 

Dan was clearly trying to keep quiet, muffling his moans and biting his lip. Every so often he suddenly took a deep breath, as though he just realised he hadn’t been breathing for a while. Phil was going mildly insane on the floor, his own cock painfully pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He paused what he was doing momentarily to readjust it into a less unpleasant position. This gave Dan just enough time to collect himself a little and whisper a “fuck,” under his breath.

Then Phil’s mouth was on him again and he let out a whimper, caught off guard. 

Phil could feel that he was getting close, his legs were trembling a little and his abdomen was all tensed up. “Phil,” the boy said softly.

Phil didn’t respond, instead tightening his grip on Dan’s hip and taking him deeper into his mouth. Dan shivered as he involuntarily bucked his hips. He came hard, fingernails grazing Phil’s head and jaw going slack. Phil worked him through it. He moved his hand along the base where his mouth couldn’t reach. 

When Dan took a shaky breath, his first normal breath in a few minutes, Phil swallowed and got to his feet.

“God, you’re hot.”

Dan grinned as he pulled his trousers back up and buckled his belt, “Let me catch my breath. I’ll return the favour.”

“Nah, this one was on the house. Before the gig you told me you’d show me a good time and you did. Thanks for that.” Phil stretched out his stiff limbs and rolled his neck. He was still uncomfortably hard, but the high was over, making him realise where he was and what he was doing. The restaurant staff may not have cared or noticed before, but if they kept the only toilet occupied for even longer people might start getting suspicious.

“Pretty sure you repaid that three times over just now.”

They did their bests to clean themselves up in the dirty bathroom stall before going back out. No one in the restaurant seemed to care much about what had just transpired right under their noses. They didn’t even bat an eye as Dan and Phil suspiciously walked out of the single men’s bathroom together and back to their booth. Their food had arrived while they’d been away, but the burgers were still warm.

Phil flushed his mouth out with some coke and inconspicuously sloshed it around his mouth for a few seconds. 

“Remember when I said I’d never made out with anyone at a concert before?” Dan asked. He was speaking quietly enough that Phil knew he was about to say something about what they’d just done.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’ve never gotten a blowjob in a bathroom at a burger place before.”

“Especially not at midnight on a Thursday, I’m sure.”

“Whereas you have, of course, given plenty of blowjobs on Thursday nights in public toilets.”

“Yeah, this was my third.”

\--

They sat on the curb as they waited for their Ubers. Neither of them had brought up their impending separation, and Phil wasn’t about to. A car turned the corner and slowed to a stop in front of them. “Uber for Daniel?” 

The two of them got to their feet, and Dan pulled Phil into a hug, “Thanks for tonight.”

“This was the best night I’ve had in a long time.”

They shared a short kiss under the streetlight in front of the strangest burger place Phil had ever been to and when they pulled apart Dan immediately got into the car. “Call me.” He said.

Phil raised his eyebrows, “But I-”

“Check your pocket.” Dan gave him one last smile, then closed the door. As the car drove off, Phil patted down his pockets and found a napkin in the left one of his coat. A string of numbers was scribbled in a corner in blue ink. He grinned to himself, clutching the paper in his hand as he realised that Dan intended on returning the favour sooner rather than later.


End file.
